


Hidden Alcove

by Mythomagic



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythomagic/pseuds/Mythomagic
Summary: Kiro and the MC find themselves running away from Kiro's adoring fans. Finding an alcove tucked away hidden from view, they hide themselves and are trapped until the fans give up. Kiro takes advantage of their situation





	Hidden Alcove

Kiro runs through a labyrinth of hallways. The only thing he can concentrate on is the soft hand in his as he twisted and turned trying to put distance between the screams and stampedes of his fans. He knew he could hold out longer but she didn’t have the stamina he’s had to develop to outrun his fans. Along with his stamina, he had developed a sharp eye to search out ways to outmaneuver and hide from the crowds. He saw a barely visible alcove hidden behind a banner advertising his tour. Letting go of her hand he wrapped his arm around her waist. Gripping her hip tightly against him, he moved them behind the banner and spun her around into the alcove. He pressed her back up against the wall while his other hand grabbed the banner and hide them from view. As the thunderous sound of the stampede drew closer and steady shouts drew nearer, all the sound faded around him as he focused on her chest heaving up and down against him. Her hot quick breath brushing against his neck. As he looked down and caught her eye, he couldn’t help be drawn to her lips. The way her chest raced up and down against him brought memories of late nights entwined in each other. Her panting, he felt, was missing those sweet moans only he can bring out of her. 

He drew down and secured his lips in hers while his hand drew up finding her bare skin under her shirt. Getting lost in her heat he continued to devour her as their temperatures rose. The sounds of nearby shouts on the other side of the banner completely forgotten. He had no intention leaving anytime soon especially since he finally had her all to himself. He could feel her fighting and pulling away. The fear of getting caught made her body rigged and tense. He knew as long as they didn’t make a sound they wouldn’t be found. 

Just then his hand brushed against her breast and his thumb flicked against her nipple. He heard her intake a gasp. He covered her mouth in his silencing any moans that might escape. His hand cupping her breast and giving a playful squeeze. Her body slightly relaxed as her head tilted back in pleasure. He took the opportunity to kiss her exposed neck. He didn’t mind waiting until the crowd disappeared. He still had plenty of untapped stamina and no where to go. 

On the other side of the banner, he heard the girls comment on the banner. How beautiful his eyes were, how sexy his lips were. Yet he couldn’t help thinking about the girl up against him. How her eyes, that were now filled with desire, drove him mad. How her lips drew a feral beast out of him. As the girls on the other side starred at his tour picture and fantasized about their meeting with him, he couldn’t help fantasizing about the ways he can make her euphoric, hidden in a world of their own.


End file.
